The Contractor shall test the relationship between alientation and fertility with respect to a broad range of dependent variables, including family isze preferences, early contraceptive and pregnancy decision-making, contraceptive use, premarital and unplanned pregnancies, and abortions, using self-administered questionnaires from a sample of 600 once married couples in a marriage cohort. New measures of alienation will be developed and measures of social integration will be developed.